“My Goodness, Is Your Hair ALWAYS That Oily?”
by pottergothotter110
Summary: Ron's parents are away for the night, and the gang decide to watch The Ring. However, later that night when Samara appears, it doesn't exactly go as expected. This is kind of like a crossover between The Ring and Harry Potter. A very random one-shot. R&R!


**Author's Note** : Hello! This little idea just popped in my head one day. It's a very odd one shot but I hope you guys enjoy it. :) Any type of criticism is welcome.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own the plot of this story. Everything else belongs to Mrs. J.K. Rowling. I also don't own The Ring.

* * *

"**My Goodness, Is Your Hair ALWAYS That Oily?"**

It was just another boring day at the Weasley residence. Four young teenagers stood at the door as Arthur and Molly Weasley stepped out of their small but very cozy home.

"Alright then dears," Molly began. "We should be back sometime tomorrow morning. Please–" she shot a look towards her youngest son, "–try not to blow down the house or anything else absurd like that."

Molly took turns in hugging each one of the children as they protested at the idea of blowing up the house.

"Come on mum, you trust us don't you?" Ron Weasley said. "It's only one night. We'll be fine."

Hermione Granger smiled at Molly. "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley. Me and Ginny will definitely make sure these two don't do anything stupid."

"Thank you Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley replied. "I'll see you tomorrow kids." She patted Harry Potter on the head and gave her only daughter, Ginny Weasley, another hug and walked over to the side of the street.

Arthur pulled out his wand and with a bang, the Knight Bus appeared. "Have fun," he winked and got onto the bus.

"See you, mum and dad/Mr. and Mrs.Weasley!" They all turned away and walked back into the house.

"Well, what should we do?" Harry questioned. "It's most likely gonna be a pretty dull night since the twins moved out."

Ginny suddenly had an idea. "Hey! Ron, remember when dad bought that odd looking box thing to experiment with not so long ago?"

"Oh yeah!" Ron exclaimed. "It's called a V.Q. or something like that, I believe?"

"What the heck is a V.Q. Ron?" Harry demanded. "I've never heard of that before."

"Well, come on then show us!" Hermione said. She hadn't seen a V.Q. before either.

Ron and Ginny lead the way as the four friends went into the garage.

"Here you go. Maybe we can fool around with this for a bit. I hear it's very interesting," Ron stated.

"Ron, you're so stupid!" Hermione glared as they all stared at the black box. "This is a T.V. It stands for television! When will you learn?"

"Hey, I think I might know how to set these things up!" Harry beamed. "Dudley had about three in his room, and he always made me set them up. The fat git was, of course, too lazy to do it himself."

"Well go on then!" Ron looked very excited at the thought of experiencing this wonderful creation. He, like his father, found muggle inventions fascinating.

They carried the T.V, inside the house and got to work…..

* * *

About half an hour later, Harry stood back. "I think it's going to work now!"

Everybody gathered around as he switched the T.V. on.

"Wow!" Ginny cried out. "That's so incredible!"

Ron stared at the screen. "How the bloody hell do all those people get into such a little box?"

Everyone ignored Ron.

"So do you have any movies?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Movies are those things that are like a whole story that you can watch on this thing right?" Harry nodded. "Yep, I think we do have a couple. Be right back!"

Ginny returned a few moments later with a video in her hand. "I think this movie's called The Ring. Did either of you hear about it?"

"Ohhhh, I've been wanting to see that for ages!" Hermione said. "It's this horror movie about a little girl who died and madea video. Whoever watches the video will die in seven days!"

"I love a great scary story!" Ron smiled. "Let's watch it!"

So Harry put the movie into the VCR, ("What's a VCR?" Ron asked.), and they all settled down on the couch.

These two teenagers appeared on the screen.

"Bloody hell, the one on the left is so fit!" Ron shouted. Everyone said "Shut up, Ron!" all at once.

* * *

"AHHHHH THAT GIRL'S FACE SCARED ME!" Ginny jumped really high. "HER FACE IS SO TWISTED!"

"Calm down Ginny," Harry smiled. "If you thought that was scary, you're going to be really scared for the rest of the film."

Ron lifted his hands from his face. "Mummy…."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh do calm down. This is just a story. It can't possibly be true."

Ginny sniffed. "But I can't believe she died! They were just having a fun sleepover and she died!"

"Well, be quiet now. I want to see what's gonna happen next," Hermione ordered.

* * *

A couple of hours later everyone stared at the T.V.

"Never again…" Ron whispered.

"That was so scary," Hermione whimpered and buried her face into the couch.

Harry just looked petrified, and Ginny was rocking back and forth.

"Whose bloody idea was it to watch this movie anyways?" Harry glared at Hermione.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione cried. "I didn't think it'd be that scary!"

"Now I keep thinking Samara's gonna come out of the T.V." Ginny inched as far away from it as she could.

"Well then," Ron swallowed. "Let's sleep upstairs….away from the T.V.

They all quickly ran up the stairs. No one looked back at the television as they hurried.

* * *

"Mate? Are you awake? I can't sleep." Harry whispered.

"Of course I'm awake! Do you think I'd be able to sleep after that?" Ron angrily replied. "C'mon, let's go visit the girls. I highly doubt they can sleep as well."

The two boys slowly tiptoed down the hallway. As they passed by the stairs, Harry noticed something.

"Oh my god, Ron!" He said in alarm. "I think the T.V's on! Didn't we turn it off?"

Ron quickly looked towards the stairs. He could see the lights from the T.V. flashing. "Ermm..maybe the girls decided to watch it. Let's go check and see if they're in their room."

He pushed open the door to Ginny's room. Hermione and his sister were sitting on the bed talking.

"Did either of you guys turn the television on?" Harry asked. "Cause Ron and I just passed by the stairs and it's on."

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. "No, we didn't!"

Ron moaned. "Oh no, Samara's going to get us isnt she?"

"Don't be silly!" Hermione scolded even though she did look a bit scared herself. "Let'sjust go turn it off. Maybe we really didn't turn it off ourselves."

They all stayed close together and crept down the stairs. When they got to the bottom, they all gasped.

"The screen'sfizzing!" Harry cried. "Just like it did in the movie!"

"I told you!" Ron whispered. "Samara's coming to get us!"

Even Hermione didn't have a logical explanation for what happened next. But that didn't mean she didn't try.

"Maybe the tape's just still inside the VCR!" she suggested, as a well appeared on the screen.

"Um…no Mione. The tape's right over there." Harry pointed. They all ogled at the tape on the coffee table. Then they nervously looked back at the T.V. screen.

"AHHHH!" Ginny screamed.

This horrible looking figure was now crawling out of the T.V. She tried to lift her feet out, but fell over on her bum because the T.V. was too high.

"Oh, come on you guys! Why were you looking away while I did that cool thing where I crawl out of the well?" She whined. "You missed the best part!"

But the four teens were too scared to speak.

"Well, who wants to die first?" Samara asked. "Hurry up then, my hair's tickling my face!"

"Actually, I have been wondering about that," Hermione said as everyone turned to stare at her. "Why do you do that with your hair? Put it all over your face, I mean."

"Duh!" Samara looked insulted. "I do it because it looks scary!"

"Actually, it kind of turns me off," Harry interrupted. "I like looking at girl's faces. Not at a big blob of hair."

"And my goodness, is your hair ALWAYS that oily?" Ginny gasped. "What kind of shampoo do you use anyways?"

Ron gaped at his friends. "You guys? Are you alright? There's a ghost right in front of us! And she's gonna kill us!"

Everyone ignored Ron.

"Well, I use the regular type of Herbal Essence," Samara declared. "Do you recommend another type?"

"My god, yes!" Ginny exclaimed. "Here, come on upstairs to my bathroom. I use Herbal Essence Fruit Fusion. Now THAT'S a shampoo that works."

The three girls rushed upstairs, giggling. Ron looked at Harry.

"What was that all about?"

"Well, I dunno mate." Harry answered. "But I think I might have a crush on Samara! I mean once the girls fix her up, she's going to be beautiful!"

Ron fainted. Harry didn't notice.

Meanwhile upstairs….

Ginny brushed the hair away from Samara's face. "Hmm. Well, your face appears to be a bit erm.. how do I say this? Flakey and dry I suppose. Do you use lotion at all?"

"Nah," replied Samara. "I don't think they have beauty products down in the well."

"Ok, I guess we're going to have to teach you a thing or two about beauty then," Hermione grinned. "Come on, Ginny."

* * *

Two hours later three girls came down the stairs. Ron was still unconscious on the floor, and Harry was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. He looked up.

"Hey, Ginny? Hermione? You didn't tell me Lil Bow Wow was here."

"Haha, very funny," Hermione glared. "Harry, this is Samara. Turns out all those years in the well made her skin lose its color. She's actually black."

"Wow!" Harry smiled. "You're very pretty when you don't look like a zombie Samara."

Samara blushed. "Thank you, Harry. But I'm afraid I already have a boyfriend. I'm dating that dead Japanese kid from The Grudge."

Harry shrugged. "Well, it was worth a try. So you're going back now?"

"Yep, I suppose so. Tell Ron I said bye when he comes around, ok? Thanks for the makeover, girls."

Everyone waved as Samara went back into the T.V. in reverse of the way she came out. They watched as she stumbled up and crawled backwards. After the T.V. was blank, Ron woke up.

"What happened?"

Everyone ignored Ron.

"Hey, do you guys want to watch The Grudge tomorrow?" Harry asked. "I want to see just how better this guy Samara's dating is than me."

* * *

Well, that's it you guys. This was just a random story that popped into my head after watching The Ring yesterday with my mom. I might write a story about them watching The Grudge one day. :) Thanks for reading, and please review! 


End file.
